Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 066
| romaji = Oshirisu no Tenkūryū | japanese translated = Sky Dragon of Osiris | episode number = 66 | japanese air date = July 31, 2001 | english air date = March 8, 2003 | japanese opening = S H U F F L E | japanese ending = The Afternoon of that Day | english opening = Season two theme | english ending = Season two theme }} "Mime Control, Part 2", known as "Sky Dragon of Osiris" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on July 31, 2001, and in the United States on March 8, 2003. Major Events *Strings (controlled by Marik) continues the Duel with "Slifer the Sky Dragon" on his side. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Strings, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Buster Blader" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. Strings has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Revival Jam" (1500/500) in Defense Position and two "Slime Tokens" (500/500) in Attack Position and "Jam Breeding Machine", "Jam Defender", and "Nightmare's Steelcage". Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He passes his turn. Turn 11: Strings Strings draws. Strings then activates the effect of "Jam Breeding Machine" to Special Summon a third "Slime Token" (500/500) in Attack Position. Strings then Tributes all three "Slime Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (X000/X000) in Attack Position. Since Strings summoned a monster(s) besides a Slime Token, "Jam Breeding Machine" is destroyed. Due to the effect of "Slifer", its ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards in Strings' hand times 1000. There are currently two ("Slifer": X000 → 2000/X000 → 2000). By anime mechanics, since "Slifer the Sky Dragon" is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster, "Buster Blader" gains 500 ATK via his effect ("Buster Blader": 2600 → 3100/2300). Strings then activates "Pot of Greed" ("Slifer": 2000 → 1000/2000 → 1000) to draw two cards ("Slifer": 1000 → 3000/1000 → 3000). Strings' hand contains "Infinite Cards", "Card of Safe Return", and "Humanoid Slime". Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Lightforce Sword". Yami Yugi's hand contains "Berfomet", "Big Shield Gardna", "Magical Hats", "Dark Magician Girl", "Spellbinding Circle", "Lightforce Sword", and "Kuriboh". Yami Yugi then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. (Note: "Slifer's" effect should have activated here, destroying "Kuriboh" as it has less than 2000 DEF, but by anime mechanics its effect counts as a "special attack", causing "Nightmare's Steelcage" to prevent it). On Yami Yugi's End Phase, "Nightmare's Steelcage" is destroyed as it has been two turns since it was activated. Turn 13: Strings Strings draws ("Slifer": 3000 → 4000/3000 → 4000). "Slifer" attacks "Buster Blader", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Lightforce Sword" to remove from play one card in Strings' hand for three turns ("Slifer" 4000 → 3000/4000 → 3000). "Buster Blader" prepares to counterattack "Slifer", but by anime mechanics, Strings uses the effect of "Jam Defender" to redirect the 'attack' of "Buster Blader" to "Revival Jam", destroying it and saving "Slifer". "Revival Jam" then revives itself (1500/500) in Defense Position through its own effect. Strings activates "Card of Safe Return", allowing him to draw three cards whenever a monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard. The effect of "Card of Safe Return" activates and Strings draws three cards ("Slifer": 2000 → 5000/2000 → 5000). By anime mechanics, "Slifer's" original attack continues, destroying "Buster Blader" (Yami Yugi 4000 → 2100). Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Magic Cylinder". He then Tributes "Kuriboh" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Defense Position. The second mouth effect of "Slifer" then activates, which would reduce the DEF of "Dark Magician Girl" by 2000 and then destroy it as its DEF would drop to 0, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Hats" to hide his "Dark Magician Girl" in one of four hats and shuffle the hats. "Slifer's" 'special attack' destroys a "Hat", but it's empty. Yami Yugi Sets two cards. Turn 15: Strings Strings draws ("Slifer": 5000 → 6000/5000 → 6000). Strings then activates "Infinite Cards" ("Slifer": 6000 → 5000/6000 → 5000) to remove the hand size limit and allow himself to hold as many cards in his hand as he wants. "Slifer" attacks the "Hat" with "Dark Magician Girl" inside it, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magic Cylinder" and his face-down "Spellbinding Circle" in response. The activated cards resolve in reverse order: By anime mechanics, "Spellbinding Circle" decreases the ATK of "Slifer" by 700 ("Slifer": 5000 → 4300/5000) after its attack has already been launched, while the anime effect of "Magic Cylinder" redirects the original attack of "Slifer" back to it, but Strings activates the effect of "Jam Defender" to change the attack target to "Revival Jam", destroying it instead. "Revival Jam" then revives itself (1500/500) in Defense Position via its own effect. Strings then draws three cards via the effect of "Card of Safe Return" ("Slifer": 4300 → 7300/5000 → 8000). Since card effects only affect an Egyptian God Card for one turn, "Spellbinding Circle" is destroyed during the End Phase ("Slifer" : 7300 → 8000/8000). Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He passes his turn. Turn 17: Strings Strings draws ("Slifer": 8000 → 9000/8000 → 9000). "Slifer" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician Girl". Duel concludes next episode. Changes to the dub * A tiny bit at the beginning showing an elevated train passing over the waterway behind the Duel has been cut from the dub. * Yugi does not talk about the "Heart of the Cards" in the original. * A short sequence showing Anzu, Honda, and Grandpa, then Jonouchi, and little Yugi, is cut from the US version. * The scene in which "Dark Magician Girl" is being destroyed by "Slifer the Sky Dragon" is made "shiny", colored and is obscured over to be less graphic in the dub. * When Marik announces "the time has come" to summon Slifer, thunder rumbles in rhythm with his words. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub. Errors " in episode 65.]] * In the previous episode, "Dark Magician" was seen in Yugi's hand. However, it does not appear in his hand or is seen at all in this episode. * As "Slifer's" ATK increases to 5000, Strings is incorrectly shown to hold 6 cards in his hand. * For most of the Duel, "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" card is another card already in play. * In the Japanese version, when "Kuriboh" is Summoned, its card hologram has no Level. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes